Model of Desire
by TempestJo
Summary: Booth and Brennan go undercover....
1. Chapter 1

"**We need to come up with a plan. Someway to catch this guy." Booth paced the office frustrated.. **

**Brennan watched him pace. "We could go undercover?" She smiled hopefully.**

**Booth stopped and looked at her thoughtfully. "I'd thought of that yes, but I don't see how.."**

**Brennan pouted.**

**The deputy director looked over the paperwork he was studying. "I know how. But you're not going to like it.."**

**Brennan lit up. "How?"**

"**The suspect is a photographer yes? Hire him to do a photo shoot."**

"**No." Said Booth firmly. "I'm not setting Brennan up as a model. She has no experience with that."**

**The deputy director looked at him meaningfully.**

"**But you do."**

**Booth turned pale. "No. Not again. Absolutely not. NO."**

**Brennan stared at both of them. "Booth was a model?"**

**The DD smiled. "One of his first undercover cases. The persona is still good. The world thinks he retired and has forgotten about it. I don't see why he couldn't resurface for one special photo shoot."**

**Brennan glared at Booth. "You never told me this."**

"**It's classified!" Booth said in horror. "And I'm not doing it!"**

**The DD returned to studying his papers. "Well, I guess the suspect will go free then. Your call Booth."**

**Booth groaned and sat down with a thud. "Fine. One shoot. But She…" he said pointing at Brennan, "She has to be my jealous girlfriend. I am not dealing with groupies!!"**

**As they stepped into the elevator, Brennan grinned. "I can't wait!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. **

**Booth just squeezed his eyes shut. "Shooting myself sounds really appealing right now." he mumbled darkly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: raiding Angela's closet for model girlfriend gear**

"**What do you need these for again?" Angela said, opening the doors to her oversized closet.**

"**We're going undercover." Brennan reminded her, staring at the amount of clothes being revealed. She Angela liked clothes, but this was incredible!**

"**As what exactly?" Angela glanced over at her friend with a sly look.**

"**I can't say." Brennan said wandering into the closet., "But Booth said I'm going to need some clothes that are very fashionable, designerish, and appealing." She looked around, bewildered.**

**Angela raised her eyebrows interestedly. "Are we talking Gwyneth Paltrow? Or Kim Kardashian?"**

**Brennan looked at her blankly. "Who?"**

**Angela sighed. "Never mind. I'll ask Booth."**

**She pulled out her phone, and a few moments later hung up with a devious smile. "Kim Kardashian it is." She went to the back right corner of the closet and started pulling out clothes…**

"**Are you sure this is what Booth meant?" Brennan asked, staring at herself in Angela's full length mirror. **

**The dress hugged her figure tightly, emphasizing her waist and exposing a lot of cleavage. It reminded her of the 'schoolteacher' dress Booth had picked for her in Vegas, only it was shorter. And her boobs looked WAY bigger in it. **

"**Yup." Angela replied, through the pins in her mouth. She made another tiny adjustment and then sat back on her heels to examine the overall view. "Now you just need some heels. We'll drop these outfits off at my tailors and go get you some stilettos." **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: On the way to the photo shoot

Booth sat in the limo, glumly staring out the window. Normally being in a limo was fun, but this time, he just couldn't work up any excitement.

A wry smile cracked his lips.

His undercover persona from so long ago was already making its presence felt.

The limo pulled to a stop, and Brennan climbed in.

They stared at each other in surprise.

"Booth! You look.."

He raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Like a poster child for the yacht club?" he supplied.

"I was going to say extremely attractive. Why do you think you look like a child?" She frowned, taking in the details. The v-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up, softly accentuating his chest and shoulder muscles, the white slacks that clung to his muscular thighs, the blue and white adidas shoes. With his hair ruffled artistically, there was nothing childlike about him.

He gave her a real smile. "Thanks Bones." he pointed to her coat. "Why are you wearing that?"

She blushed. "It's cold."

"No it's not. It can't be that bad Bones. Let's see."

She took off her coat and laid it on the seat beside her, then looked at him defiantly.

"BONES!" his jaw dropped.

"It's a bit much isn't it?" She wrinkled her nose.

Booth looked at her wide eyed. "Well, it certainly doesn't leave much to the imagination! You look fantastic Bones. It's perfect."

She smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"Now come over here," he patted the seat next to him. "Honey." He gave her a wicked leer.

She slid into her role, and moved to sit next to him. She leaned into him sensually, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. "Baby, I love it when you talk dirty."

Booth swallowed and then sent a thankful look towards heaven..

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As the limo pulled up to the shoot location, Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, "Now remember, be jealous, and rude, and do whatever you have to do to keep those blood sucking dolls away from me." He pointed through the tinted glass at a small group of Barbie look-a-likes.

Brennan frowned. "Why are they here? I thought this was going to be a closed shoot."

Booth grunted and wrapped his arm around her. "Every photographer, manager, assistant, make-up person….. They all have their own posse. Those hangers on are looking for someone to latch on to and suck dry. Just try not to let them get close, please. They are very annoying." He turned her face to him as the limo pulled to a stop. Don't be surprised by anything I do… Just try and adapt as the situation evolves ok?"

Brennan put on her best Roxie smile and purred, "No problem …. Trey."

He saw the driver coming to open the door and hissed in her ear, "Quick! Kiss me like you want to tear my clothes off." He pulled her into his lap as he was saying it, and she didn't hesitate.

She'd been waiting for a good excuse to do just that for years.

She clung to him, both of her hands holding his head, her tongue duelling with his, as his hands roamed her body.

A slight cough alerted them that the door was now open, and they had an audience.

Booth kept his hands on her butt and glared out the door.

"Well Trey, It looks like you haven't changed much in the last few years." One of the women smirked. "You didn't say you'd be bringing a friend."

Booth shifted Brennan off him and climbed out of the car, pulling her out behind him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "My girlfriend." He looked at the gathering arrogantly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Girlfriends and wives never bother me." She replied, scanning him from head to toe. "Some things are worth sharing."

Brennan felt a sliver of rage snake through her. She snuggled up to him possessively. "Some things," She said acidly, "Are not meant to be shared." She glared at the woman, her eyes like icicles, then turned and pulled him down for a lingering kiss that left one of the girls gaping and fanning herself. The woman glared at Brennan dangerously..

Booth almost forgot who he was supposed to be, for the second time in ten minutes.. She was an amazing kisser. And someone had obviously been showing her some movies recently, because she'd pulled off the diva act brilliantly.

He'd have to send Angela some flowers to thank her.

He smiled at his "girlfriend" and caressed her hip sensually.

"Raina," He said, finally turning to the woman, "Why are we still standing here? I'm here for a shoot aren't I? I want to meet the photographer."

The woman faked a smile. "Of course, silly me. Over here please. Feel free to leave your playmate behind, the girls will entertain her."

She suggested innocently, but the acid in her tone gave her away.

Booth's fingers clutched at Brennan unobtrusively and she tucked her arm in his.

"I don't think so." Brennan said sweetly. "Lead the way please. Trey can't bear to for us to be separated."

Booth smirked. "Honey's my lucky charm." He announced, giving Brennan a lusty glance.

The crowd fell in behind them as they made their way to a large canvas tent.

"Here we go…. Again." Booth thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The photo shoot.

The photographer, and their suspect, was a greasy little man, with a fake tan, and probably fake hair too.

Brennan eyed him with distaste as he fawned over Booth.

"Yes, excellent, just sit right there," The photographer pointed to a stool set up in front of a white background. "We'll start with some easy ones." He started clicking away as Booth stared off to one side, a bored look on his face. He followed the photographers commands easily, tilting his chin, and looking however the photographer demanded.

Brennan could easily believe that Booth had done this before, now that she saw him at it. He looked like a god sitting there, handsome, and sinful, and out-of-bounds.

Except for her… She smirked suddenly. She was allowed to touch him wherever she wanted once the camera stopped clicking.

It was a heady feeling.

She could feel her inner cat sharpening her claws, getting ready to sink them into his delectable flesh.

She couldn't stop a big smile from spreading across her face.

This was even better than Vegas.

Booth hated doing this..

Look here.

Turn there.

Again.

Hold still for makeup.

Take off your shirt.

Flex your muscles.

Sitting there in nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein's, the only thing keeping him from throttling someone was Bones, standing there with a look on her face that made his blood race.

She was looking at him like he was chocolate donuts and she'd been on a diet.

And darned if he didn't like it.

Just a little too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The photographer turned off the camera. "Time for a break." He stated, before walking off.

Booth stretched and Raina hurried over to him with a big glass of iced tea. "Here you go, that was fabulous Trey!" She cooed at him.

"I agree." Brennan said, elbowing Raina to the side and wrapping her arms around him. She stared up into his face and smiled brilliantly.

Booth hugged her to him, and wished he was wearing more than underwear. Underwear didn't hide much, and looking down into Brennan's adoring face and cleavage, that was going to be uncomfortably obvious quite soon. The tiny spark of laughter in her eyes was NOT helping.

Clenching his jaw, he pulled her against him completely, and suggested in a very meaningful voice, "Maybe we should go somewhere private, Honey?"

Her eyes widened as she felt his problem, and she handed him the shirt she'd been holding for him.

"Brilliant idea!" She said in a husky voice, running her hand down his chest. "I know the perfect place."

The darkroom was just that. Dark. Lit by red lights, and warm.

Booth pulled on his shirt after locking the door behind him.

"You're going to kill me." He hissed.

She frowned. "I thought I was doing good?" she whispered back.

He grabbed her by the elbows. "You are. Very good."

Brennan looked at him confused. Good was a good thing, wasn't it?

"I don't know what you mean?" She looked at him pleadingly.

He kissed her roughly.

"Oh." She blinked a couple times. "OHHH!! I get it now."

"Do you?" Booth asked, his hand running through her hair.

"I don't know, better do it again just to make sure." She said breathlessly, holding her face up to his.

He groaned. "You know I want to, but we shouldn't be doing this, we should be searching for evidence."

She stepped back suddenly, composing her face. "Right. I'll look over here." She hurried over to the filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

Booth felt like a heel.

He shouldn't have kissed her.

He shouldn't have said anything after he kissed her.

Maybe he should have kissed her more.

He didn't know which end was up.

"Booth!" She hissed ..

He hurried over to her. She had something clutched in her hand.

"Booth, I found it. This file has all the evidence we need! He took pictures of the whole thing!"

He flipped through it, and agreeing, stuffed it in her purse.

She stood there looking smug and -ish.

He couldn't resist.

He pressed her against the wall and pulled her legs up around him.

"Great job Bones." He whispered before he kissed her the way he'd always wanted to.

There was a sudden banging on the door as it unlocked and opened, and Booth lowered her back to the ground regretfully.

He turned at looked at the intruder.

"What do you want? We're kinda busy here!" He said, back in Trey attitude.

Brennan took a deep breath, hiding behind him.

She was shattered. Or rather, her protective barriers were.

The first kiss had been nice, but when he wouldn't repeat it, she'd thought it was an "undercover" kiss. But THAT.

He'd called her Bones.

And he'd stormed her defences in true Booth style.

THAT kiss was real.

Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy...............


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:7**

**The photographer snarled at them. "This area is Private! Can't you read?!"**

**He pointed to the sign on the door which read private.**

"**Yeah, well, that's what we wanted." Booth said smugly. "Privacy."**

**He grabbed Brennan's hand and walked out of the room.**

"**Some people," he said loudly, winking at Brennan, "Have no respect for urgent matters."**

**Brennan giggled in her Honey voice, because she knew there was a double meaning, but she hadn't quite found it yet. **

**Raina snuck up on Booth's other side and latched onto his arm.**

"**Trey, can we talk for a moment?" She batted her eyes, "Alone?"**

"**No." Booth said rudely.**

**Brennan simpered at him and shot a triumphant look at Raina. Being possesive was easier than she thought. Now for the jealous part.**

"**Trey, who is that girl and how do you know her? Why won't she leave us alone?" Brennan demanded.**

**Booth glared at Raina. "Just an old…. Friend…" he said, "One that I've never missed."**

**Raina gaped at him. "But Trey, think of the parties, think of the fashion shows, we had so much fun! Isn't there anything about me you miss? Hmm?" She ran her fingers down his arm enticingly.**

**Brennan gasped and shoved Raina's hand off Booth. "Back off Barbie. You had your chance, and you obviously weren't enough to keep him." She stood in front of Booth protectively. "Keep your poisonous hooks off him. I'll tear your eyes out if you touch him again." Her face was deadly serious.**

**Raina turned and left.**

**Booth pulled Brennan over to a corner and used her phone to call his Boss. **

"**We got the photos, he was dumb enough to keep them filed. Yeah, ok. Ten minutes? Sure."**

**He hung up and smiled at her. "Let's go find my clothes. Companies coming in ten minutes."**

**She was almost sorry that he had to get fully dressed again. Oh well, there was always….. The pictures!**

**As Booth was putting his pants on she slipped over to the camera and took all the film from the morning's shoot.**

"**What are you doing?" The photographer asked from behind her.**

**He grabbed her arm and Brennan used a jitsu move to send him flying to the ground.**

"**What's going on?" Booth ran up, staring at the photographer lying on the ground swearing.**

"**He tried to grope me!" Brennan lied.**

**Booth burst out laughing. "What did you do to him?" **

"**Just a move I know." Brennan said, closing her purse quickly, so he didn't see the film.**

"**He won't be able to talk or move for about ten minutes."**

"**Good." Said Booth, bending down to stare into the photographers eyes.**

"**If you touch her again I will kill you, and no one will ever know." he threatened softly.**

**The photographers eyes widened.**

**There was the sound of screeching tires and yelling in the parking lot.**

"**Looks like our friends are early." Booth commented. "Shall we go say hello?" He offered her his arm.**

"**Yes." Brennan agreed taking his arm sweetly. "Let's do that."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Booth walked into Bones' office and shut the door with a bang.

"Ok, hand them over." He held out his hand.

She looked up from her computer. "Hand what over?"

"The films, smarty pants."

She frowned. Busted.

She wondered briefly who had ratted her out.

Glancing at the serious look on his face, she unlocked her top drawer and opened it.

She sullenly retrieved the film canisters and handed them to him.

He tossed them into the metal garbage can and lit them on fire.

"Booth! What are you doing?" Her mouth dropped open.

"I'm not taking any chances Bones. I don't want to go downtown and see myself on a billboard."

She raised her eyebrows. She'd have liked to see that actually.

He misinterpreted her expression.

"I'm serious Bones." He sat down and watched the films smoulder into ash. "Last time," he paused remembering, "a roll of film made it out. I was in Vogue. It was horrible. I had people recognizing me in the street, trying to rip my shirt off. Strange women phoning me at all hours of the night, making lewd suggestions. I had to change my phone number. I wasn't able to work undercover anymore. I couldn't even go to the same grocery store twice." He shuddered. "I don't ever want to go through that again!"

Brennan went And sat beside him. "I understand." She said. She wasn't sad to see them go.

She'd already made prints of her favourite poses and stuck them up on the back wall of her closet….

She smiled secretly.

Booth noticed. "What are you smiling about?"

"It was kind of fun, that's all."

Booth looked at her out of the corner of his eye, remembering how she'd looked at him.

"Kinda." He agreed.

She cleared her throat. "So, it's Friday. Are you up for pizza at my place?"

Booth smiled at her. "Yeah. Pizza sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Booth opened the dresser drawers silently, searching for his favourite T-shirt. It had become a sort of game for them. She'd steal it and wear it, and then he'd steal it back. He liked stealing it back. It always smelled like her.

Despite a little awkwardness when he'd first arrived, tonight was proceeding just like any other Friday night. He wondered if she was going to bring up the kiss he'd given her in the darkroom. Or two kisses rather, since he hadn't originally meant to give her either. But she was so sexy and she'd been wrapped around him all day and he just hadn't been able to help himself.

The only thing he regreted was having been interuppted.

He opened the next drawer. Not there either. He closed it and scanned the room. Where else could she have hidden it? He checked under the pillows quickly. Not there. He chided himself. Why would she keep his shirt under her pillow? She wasn't some love sick teen, though at the moment he wished she was.

Crossing to the closet he pulled open the door and stared.

His photo stared back.

The door slammed shut right in front of his nose.

"What are you doing?" Brennan threw herself in front of the closed door, guarding her treasure.

Booth stared at her.

"What the hell is that?" He exclaimed.

She bit her lip. "What are you doing in my bedroom Booth!"

He put his hands on her waist and tried to move her. "Looking for my shirt."

She wiggled out of his grasp and threw herself in front of the door again.

"Did you check the drawers?"

"Yes." He tried to move her again. "Of course I checked the drawers."

"Why didn't you just ask for it?" She stalled, wondering how to get him out of her room.

"Because I always steal it. That's half the fun."

"What's the other half?" She replied quickly. Her brain just wasn't coming up with any good options.

"Smelling you on it." Booth said without thinking.

They both stood stock still.

Staring at each other.

"You smell me on your shirt?" Brennan finally asked.

"Yeah well, I do believe you have ME pasted all over your closet." He replied, finally succeeding in detaching her from the closet door. He tossed her onto the bed in a lump and pulled open the door again.

He leaned forward, looking at the pictures he thought he'd destroyed. "Where did you get these?"

She stayed laying on the bed. "I made prints before I gave you the film." She confessed, defeated.

"Why?" He asked.

"For the memories?" She offered lamely.

"Do you have any other copies?" He left the closet and leaned over her, a dangerous glint in his eye.

She licked her lips.

"Maybe."

"Bones…"He said in a threatening voice. "Where?"

She looked up at him and smiled craftily. "In my safety deposit box where you will never ever find them."

He studied her.

She was laying where he'd thrown her, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes.

She had pictures of him hanging in her closet.

All of a sudden he thought checking under the pillows hadn't been such a bad idea.

He leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" He whispered.

She smiled widely and grabbing his arm pulled him down on top of her.

"Big Bad Seeley Booth?" She guessed.

His lips curved into a smile and he pushed a strand of hair off her face.

"I've got it bad for you Bones. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She reached up and touched his face lovingly.

"You don't scare me."

He kissed her neck and she moaned his name.

He totally lost control and crushed her mouth to his.

Their tongues met, and the rest of the world disappeared.

Time ceased to exist.

They broke all the laws of physics.

She lay in his arms smiling at him. He smiled back.

"So I can keep the pictures then?"

"Yah. But do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Hide them under the mattress. I don't want Parker to see them." He paused. "Or Angela."

Brennan snickered.

"What?"

"She helped me make them!"

"Oh, you are going to pay for that." He rolled on top of her.

She smiled up at him. "I can't wait!"

She didn't tell him about the back issue of Vogue already hidden under the mattress.

The one bookmarked at a centerfold staring Seeley Booth.

In the swimming pool.


End file.
